In the field of radio communication, with rapid development of an intelligent User Equipment (UE) and mobile Internet applications, requirements of people on data transmission rate, transmitted data volume, user experience and the like become increasingly higher. A conventional cellular network employing a base station as a centre of data transmission nodes has sufficient limitations in terms of support to high data rate and proximity service, and under such a requirement background, a Device to Device (D2D) technology representative of a new direction of future development of communication technologies emerges. Application of the D2D technology may reduce a burden of a cellular network, reduce battery power consumption of UE, increase a data rate, improve robustness of a network infrastructure and well meet the abovementioned requirements on a high-data rate service and proximity service.
The D2D technology includes generally a D2D discovery technology and a D2D communication technology, and the D2D discovery technology refers to a technology for deciding/determining proximity between two or more D2D UEs or deciding/determining that a first UE is in proximity of a second UE. Usually, the D2D UEs may discover each other by sending or receiving a discovery signal/information, and under the coverage of a cellular network, the network may assist the D2D UE in D2D discovery. The D2D communication technology refers to a technology capable of implementing communication of part or all of communication data between D2D UEs directly without via a network infrastructure.
Before the D2D discovery or the D2D communication, the D2D UE is required to first acquire a corresponding radio resource. Two resource allocation manners may be adopted for a D2D discovery resource and a D2D communication resource, the first resource allocation manner is contention-based resource acquisition, and the second resource allocation manner is allocation of a dedicated resource to UE by a base station eNodeB.
Specifically, the first resource allocation manner is usually that the eNodeB or a system pre-allocates a D2D resource pool and the D2D UE participating in the D2D discovery or the D2D communication monitors the resource pool and acquires a D2D sending resource in a contention manner; and the second resource allocation manner is that the eNodeB allocates a proper D2D resource to the D2D UE according to a request from the D2D UE.
During the D2D discovery or communication between UEs, D2D resource acquisition failure information of a Minimization of Drive Test (MDT) enabled D2D UE is collected to assist in analyzing and regulating a D2D resource on a network side, so as to improve experiences of a D2D service of a network or provide a data model of the D2D service in the network for an operator. However, there is yet no solution for collecting the D2D resource acquisition failure information of the MDT enabled D2D UE and sending it to the network side using an MDT mechanism during the D2D discovery or communication in an existing art.